Midnight escapades
by Bat Orchid
Summary: "You know I've got plenty of room on my couch, if you ever wanna' talk. Flexible office hours too." The psychiatrist tilted her head to the side at the last part of her offer which, to Victoria, seemed to enhance the innuendo she heard so blatantly in her words.


**Author's note: Darks Shadows is not mine, all rights belong to the owners of the original show, Johnny Depp, Tim Burton, and their assorted associates. Inspired by the deleted scene between Julia and Victoria because there was clearly some sexual tension there, right?  
Please read and review!**

Victoria walked slowly through the dark corridor, minding her step as not to wake anyone and face questions regarding her wandering the house at this hour of night, or morning technically. The huge glass chandelier that hung over the foyer was flickering an eerily misty shade of blue un-natural for an electrical light, drawing her towards the inside balcony, a moth to a flame.

She stopped at the marble barrier, her large bug-like eyes glued to the sight in front of her. Josette floated towards the grand glass light fixture, her translucent hands latching on and spinning her crystalline body round in elegant but shuddersome movements. Victoria's pupils flitted around the view, desperately trying to make eye contact with the ghost whose company she had shared for as long as she could remember. Alas Josette was still in the nostalgic mood she'd been in since they had arrived at Collingsport. Dancing around corridors silently, refusing to answer questions about her odd behaviour. Her only speech was quiet pleas for help of some sort. Victoria leaned forward slightly "Help you what?" There was a frantic edge to her whispered tone. Her ethereal friend ignored her, turning her back and falling from the chandelier, absorbing into the floor rather than hitting it.

"You okay?" The husky voice caught Victoria off guard; she released a heavy gasp before turning quickly to her side, searching for the speaker. To no avail she found only a dark shadow of a woman, a voluptuous silhouette masked in the crepuscule. "You look like you've seen a ghost." The figure walked provocatively towards her, far clearer now she stood in the light. Her fiery red hair fell more gently around her face then earlier when it was styled and sprayed so perfectly symmetrical, her bold make-up had faded during the day (Victoria thought it looked far better toned down), she was wearing a paisley patterned dressing gown that was wide open then tied tightly round her small middle, glancing down to her alabaster legs the younger girl noted there could be nothing more than a tiny camisole slip underneath the robe.  
"I, I was just, I couldn't sleep that's all." Victoria replied at Dr Hoffman walked towards her. Subconsciously she fidgeted with nerves as she spoke, she had been purposely (and successfully) avoiding the female psychiatrist until now, she was far too perceptive for Victoria's likening.  
"You know I've got plenty of room on my couch, if you ever wanna' talk. Flexible office hours too." The psychiatrist tilted her head to the side at the last part of her offer which, to Victoria, seemed to enhance the innuendo she heard so blatantly in her words. They were now stood still less than a step between one another, Julia gave the young governess the same one over she'd been greeted with as she finished speaking. She tried not to snigger at how much innocence the pretty young girl seemed to radiate, especially in her flowing white nightie. Such obvious effort made her little act all the more easy to see through.  
"I appreciate that…" Victoria tried not to let how uncomfortable she felt show in her speech or facial expressions.  
"But…" Julia's thick accent cut in.  
"I just have a hard time trusting doctors." Victoria looked the other woman in the eye as she said this, hoping to seem truthful. It wouldn't do for the doctor to push her for further explanations that she didn't want to have to make up, lest the doctor see through her. She noted Dr Hoffman seemed more sober and less hung-over then she had ever witnessed. "No offense." She finished, avoiding looking down at her companion's on show cleavage, she imagined Dr Hoffman was around the age her mum was when they sent her to the asylum. Her mum would never have worn anything like the outfits the doctor sometimes did, then again, her mother never looked like the doctor either…

"None taken." Dr Hoffman's reply was dismissive and she appeared to be in deep thought. She leaned in even closer and Victoria tried not to shiver at their proximity. "You know honey," She raised her hand, gently brushing it against the young girl's face, "everybody in this house has at least one big scary secret, yours can't be all that bad." Victoria winced, compelled with the urge to either deny anything or admit everything, she chose to remain silent.

Dr Hoffman seemed to consider her reaction before turning and starting down the corridor, her hips swaying with each step. Victoria's eyes glued to her movements and she spoke without realising, "Dr Hoffman." She clamped her mouth shut as soon as the words were out, unsure where they had come from but it was too late. Julia turned to face her, again just a silhouette. "W, what you said about flexible hours…" The governess trailed off, praying whatever message her subconscious had been trying to get through had done so.  
Lips turned up in a smirk Dr Hoffman replied, "Follow me." before setting back on her walk, Victoria now following in her steps.

They walked in silence, Julia smirking at her apparent success at getting through to the odd governess and Victoria desperately wondering just _why _she was going anywhere with the alcoholic psychiatrist. They started down the stairs and Victoria glanced nervously at the spot where Josette had fallen, noticing her distraction Julia cast the girl a suspicious glance. Arriving at the doctor's office Julia walked in and Victoria meekly followed, still unsure of her own motives. She stood nervously by the transfusion chair, glancing at her feet as the older woman poured herself a large glass of bourbon.  
"Drink?" Julia asked over her shoulder.  
Victoria looked up; "No thank you."  
"Suit yourself." Julia mumbled and shrugged as she did, walking over to Victoria's side and placing her drink on the table after taking a large gulp.

Untying the knot on her belt Julia removed her heavy dressing gown and laid it on the table revealing a short silk black camisole, Victoria averted her gaze away from the doctor's over-exposed figure. Picking up her glass Julia walked to the door at the back of her office gesturing for the governess to follow her. Behind the door was a small sitting room, the younger of the women sat primly in a leather arm facing the elder who had laid herself seductively along a loveseat, her body fully on show. Victoria noted that other than the slight bags under her eyes and a small love handle on either side of her back that Dr Hoffman was, for lack of a better term, flawless.

Finishing her drink Julia set the glass down on the floor. Head rested on hands she leaned towards the governess, eyes searching for something unknown. Victoria fidgeted with discomfort, fiddling with her hands in her lap.  
"So, why don't you tell me why you don't trust doctors?"  
"I just, I don't see why we should all automatically place trust in someone because they have a medical degree." Victoria kept eye contact as she spoke but her hands played with her hair, a tell-tale sign of lying. A sign no psychiatrist would ignore.  
"That's a good answer, but it's not true is it?" Victoria made to defend herself but Julia raised her hand in protest and continued, "You've had some kind of negative personal experience, presumably with psychiatrists especially, considering how much effort you've put into avoiding me. Your parents were involved as well weren't they? Because no one as young as you moves to a completely different state without getting even a little bit home sick unless they haven't seen their family in a long time, and I'll bet you don't want to see them any time soon, huh?" Julia raised her eyebrows as she finished, looking very smug with her analysis.

"I, um, yes. You're right." Her reply was quiet and sounded guilty; she couldn't believe she'd been discovered so quickly. Now she'd have to admit everything, what if they told her to leave?  
"You don't have to sound so guilty, I needed you to admit it for my own sake of mind more than anything else."  
"You won't tell Elizabeth?" Victoria looked up hopefully.  
"Well that depends," Julia sat up now "What if you're a danger to the children, the family, me even?"  
"I'm not!" Victoria shouted, more sharply than she had intended.  
"How do I know that? I think you're going to have to give me details." The smugness had returned to Dr Hoffman's face along with a mischievousness that seemed to dare Victoria to answer.  
"Fine, fine." Victoria's tone admitted defeat but her mind knew not to be too specific. "When I was younger my parents thought, they thought there was something wrong with me, mentally. They kept sending me to doctors who would just give me pills, eventually they sent me away, to live in a psychiatry unit."  
"An asylum?" Dr Hoffman asked bewildered at the level the girl's parents went, it sounded like they were the ones who needed to be sent away. Never in her years had she known a child to be raised in an asylum, she'd never met a child who needed to be sent to an asylum in the first place.  
"Yes." Victoria looked uncomfortable again as she answered.  
"So your parents were weirdly super religious and they had you over-medicated by some crappy doctors and you ended up in an asylum?" Julia didn't seem to believe her own conclusion.  
Victoria however was happy to go along with the Dr Hoffman's version of events, "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Jesus…" All smugness had drained from Julia's expression and she shook her head in disbelief, she almost felt bad for asking.  
"Can I have that drink now, please?" Victoria sounded as timid as always.  
"Yeah, yeah, of course." Julia seemed to snap out of a trance, "There should be a bottle of vodka behind the cushion." She pointed to the cushion on the chair Victoria was sat on. Might as well write alcoholic on her forehead thought Victoria sarcastically yet she said nothing and searched for the vodka, finding nothing hidden on the seat.  
"I can't find anything."  
"Maybe it was this seat." Julia mumbled and started searching her own seat, also to no avail. Humming to herself in thought the doctor seemed to have a brainwave. Sliding off her seat she turned her back to Victoria and knelt over, reaching under the seat. Grumbling aloud she leaned over further and Victoria's eyes widened in shock. Dr Hoffman had no pants on. With her firm butt in the air Victoria had a view of her most intimate parts and she couldn't look away. Staring even when the doctor moved, not hearing anything she said.

"Victoria? Victoria? Victoria!" The governess' eyes snapped up to the doctor's and she realised she'd zoned out completely.  
"What, sorry I didn't hear you." Julia raised a suspicious eyebrow and silently handed the young girl her glass, half filled with the clear alcoholic liquid she'd just found.  
"Oh, um, cheers." Both women drank and finished their helping, Victoria the glass, Julia the bottle. The younger winced as the alcohol burned her throat.  
"So…" Julia tapped her fingers on the empty bottle, Victoria felt equally awkward.  
"I, I should go." Victoria stood quickly, avoiding looking into the doctor's eyes. She felt even less comfortable on her feet, shifting from right to left.  
"Oh, okay." Julia mimicked Victoria's movements but searched for the other's eyes rather than avoiding them.  
"Here's your glass." Victoria stuck her hand out stiffly, still keeping her gaze down. Julia took the glass, running her hand along Victoria's for a second longer than necessary and muttered thanks, carelessly throwing the glass on the loveseat.

Victoria but her lip, god this was awkward. Why didn't she just leave? She had literally just said she was going to leave why wasn't she leaving? She should, she should just walk out now, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Dr Hoffman; she'd rather stay stood uncomfortably before the scantily clad doctor that leave and sleep, she just didn't know why. Taking a chance she glanced up, instantly regretting do so. They were eye to eye and before she couldn't fathom why Victoria closed the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on the doctor's lips. She pulled away hesitantly, what had she just done?

Julia opened her eyes. The girl had kissed her! Frozen to the spot she didn't know what to do, they were practically pressed up against each other but neither moved. Julia knew some of her comments had been a little suggestive, she knew she was probably being very inappropriate by taking off her dressing gown and walking around in her tiny slip, part of her knew she shouldn't really have offered the girl a drink lest she take it the wrong way. But what was the wrong way; she hadn't not wanted the kiss, she hadn't not enjoyed it, she certainly hadn't expected it. No, she definitely hadn't expected to be kissed by the (apparently not so) naïve young governess.

"I don't know why I did that." Victoria said more to herself than Julia, who ignored her comment and sat back down, attempting to analyse the situation.  
"What were you looking at earlier?" Julia asked quietly, Victoria answered her with a confused look "When you were _zoned out_ what were you staring at?"  
Her mind didn't understand the need for the question but her mouth was making its own decisions, "When you were looking for the drink and you leaned over, you, you don't have any pants on."  
"Oh." Julia (thankfully) didn't seemed disturbed by the answer. "You're attracted to me. You're. Attracted. To. Me." Julia stated.  
"I suppose I am." Victoria replied, "What do you think of that Dr Hoffman?"  
"Julia, call me Julia." She looked up at the young woman who had just admitted to desiring to her, "I suppose the feeling is mutual." They resumed eye contact and Victoria suddenly felt very confident. Lifting her long white night dress up to her thighs she straddled a surprised Julia who tentatively placed her arms around Victoria. Their lips meet more slowly this time but with a fiercer passion. Julia quickly took control, nibbling on Victoria's lower lip before entering the young girl's mouth with her tongue. Wrapping her tongue around Victoria's, running her hands through her sleek hair. Not surrendering easily Victoria's hand ran over Julia's figure, coming to rest on her round breasts. Breaking apart Victoria rested her forehead against Julia's.  
"Well…" Julia lifted her head slightly and gave Victoria's lips a modest kiss.  
"Well…" Victoria smiled.  
"Same time tomorrow?"  
"A bit earlier, say seven?"  
"Seven's good." They smiled at each other and their lips meet again.  
Victoria pulled away first, "I should probably go." It wasn't what she wanted but she knew she couldn't stay, it was too soon and sudden and new. Too big a risk for something so unexpected.  
"Yeah you probably should, not that I'm trying to get rid of you, it's just…"  
"Too sudden?" Victoria finished for her.  
"Yeah."

Victoria lifted herself off Julia, and left. Waving goodnight to an unusually shy psychiatrist. She walked back to her room smiling to herself, not even noticing the blonde teenager leant against the wall next to doctor's office, obscured by the shadows.


End file.
